SorRiku SongFlash
by Moonltwolf
Summary: A random one-shot. SoraXRiku! Not a good summery, but its hard to explain. please read and enjoy!


_**Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**_

_**2. Put your**__**music program**__**on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**_

_**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**_

_**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**_

**1. Lucky twice- Lucky Lucky**

"I win now!" Sora called from the door way.

Sora and his friend was playing cards, black jack, and well let's just say so far Sora has one ever single game.

"No fare you always win." Riku complained staring at him. "Why do I always lose?"

"You're just not as luck as I am." I just guess that I'm always goanna win"

"Just you wait to next time Sora I will win!" Riku called glaring half-heartedly.

**2. Stand in the Rain- Superchick**

Riku was standing on the edge of the dock that leads to Destiny Island. He was thinking about the journey that he and the others had just completed. How most of it he was playing Devils Advocate. He never wanted to hurt him it just turned out that that is what had happened to him. "Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not, just strange." Sore said coming up behind him. "Come on in from the rain Riku."

**3. Running out of time- Barlow girl.**

"Run we need to get out of here." Sora yelled looking back at Riku.

"Sora I'm not coming" Riku said calmly watching Sora's face contort with sadness.

"What do you mean not coming? Riku you have to?"

"No thank you, I think I'll stay here far away from the light, hidden away in the darkness…"

"No you can't! Sora yelled as he disappearing his friends pulling him.

**4. Again-Yui**

Let's go!" was the first thing herd as a young Brunette ran down a path toward the sea shore. "If you don't speed up I'm going to beat you!" he yelled back.

"I'd love to see you try." His friend yelled after him. He swiftly ran past taking the lead.

"Hey wait up!" Sora yelled falling farther behind.

"Nope you have to win fair and square." Riku yelled back. But I'm sorry I think you just lost." Riku said as he touched the tree marking his victory.

**5. Crash and burn- Savage Garden**

Walking in all Riku could hear was crying. "Sora where are you?" he asked looking around trying to find his young friend. Finally he found him, sitting on his bed crying. "You ok"

"No," the sole reply.

"Why?"

"I can't get rid of everything."

Riku understood what he was saying. They were both barely 19, had saved the world more times than they could count. The things the young boy must have seen had burned images into his head that he didn't want.

Without saying anything Riku grabbed the young boy pulling him into a crushing hug. Holding him till he fell asleep.

**6. Hurry Up and Save Me-Tiffany Giadina**

"Riku!" where are you" there it was again why would Sora just not leave him alone. He was fine on his own. He could fight live and breathe on his own.

"Go away!" Riku yelled back glaring at the boy running up to him.

"Nope, you're still shrouded in darkness so until you are not anymore I'll be the one to save you from yourself." Sora said looking at him with a silly little grin on his face.

"Why do you think I need saving, I'm here with you." Riku says looking at Sora. "That's all I need to be alive, and darkness free!" he says smiling at the boys stupid face.

**7. Water temple theme- Legend of Zelda Water Temple (Idk who wrote it.)**

"Come on in Sora the water feels amazing." Riku calls for the water that he had been splashing around in.

"No thanks I'm good staying well away." He called sitting on the shore.

"Come on." He begged. Sora did not like water ever since he had been turned into a mermaid and nearly drowned in Atlanta.

**8. In Ruins- Fol- Chen**

Walking around the ruins of his house all Sora could do was try not to cry out. This was his home and it was now turned into ash via a spell gone bad. "Great now what am I going to do." He growled looking around for anything that survived.

"Well you could stop feeling sorry for yourself and try to rebuild." Riku said coming up behind him. "I'll help."

"Thanks but, I have nowhere to go."

"You can stay with me."

**9. So What- Pink**

"I'm done with this!" Riku yelled walking over to the door.

"Riku wait!" sora pleaded. He didn't want to lose his best friend/lover, no "not wanting" to wasn't the word, he couldn't. After all that they had been through to lose him would be the end. "Can't we work this out?"

"No Sora, I can't. I'm leaving," he sighed looking into his lovers eyes.

"Please…" he sounded so pitiful.

"Sora don't cry…" he walks over kissing him gently. "I won't leave."

**10. Dynamite- Taio Cruz**

"Everybody out on the floor lets kick it up a notch, pick a partner 'cause you'll need them." The DJ said over the music playing.

"Come on Riku lets go." Sora chimed grabbing Riku's hand walking out to the dance floor.

"Soooooooooora!" he whined "I don't wanna dance."

"Well you are going to this time." He replied placing his hand on his hips to get him moving.

"Fine!"

**AN: Phew! That was harder than I thought that it would be. Well everybody please review. And im sorry about the grammar I didn't have much time. Heehee!**


End file.
